


Pain

by zekksgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekksgirl/pseuds/zekksgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina's feelings after she kills Jacen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little random, but it is supposed to be that way. She just killed killed her twin brother after all. Also I wrote this before I had actually read "Invincible", so it deviates from canon a bit.  
> Disclaimer:I own nothing if I did this series would have never happened and Jaina would be with Zekk

Jacen, my twin, my other half, what have I done?

I can’t handle this, I need help!

I hold his long dead body in my arms and weep. Weep for the twin I used to have and for what he became, and for the fact that I was the one that had to kill him.

I feel like part of me has been ripped out. People keep coming up and trying to take him from me, but I won’t let them!

I feel the darkness in me coming to the surface. I don’t want to lose myself like I did when Anakin died but I don’t know how to stop it.

Jag is coming but I don’t want him to touch me. I reach out with the Force and shove him away.

I need Zekk! He could help save me from the darkness.

I need to go before Jacen’s soldiers come. I can’t afford to be killed.

I am the last remaining Solo child.

I Kiss Jacen's cheek, now wet with my tears and lay him on the ground.

Goodbye Jacen, my twin my other half.


End file.
